


Татуин

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [52]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Stargate Universe
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Судьба" оказалась в далёкой-далёкой галактике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Татуин

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Stargate One String Fest

\- Песок... - Илай зачерпнул пригоршню и понаблюдал, как песчинки утекают сквозь пальцы. - Интересно, почему "Судьба" выдала нам эту планету. Здесь же ничего нет, кроме песка.  
\- На планете, безусловно, есть что-то, что нам нужно, - ответил доктор Раш. - "Судьба" ничего не делает просто так.  
\- Нам нужно разобраться, что было написано на камнях возле Врат. Иначе мы до Грира не доберёмся.  
\- Возможно, это было бы и к лучшему.  
\- Вы ведь так шутите, да?  
\- Учитывая, что сержант Грир для того, чтобы безнадёжно застрять, выбрал гигантский подземный комплекс, созданный неизвестной цивилизацией и полный неизвестных устройств?  
\- Но мы же не собираемся его там оставить?  


\- Я видел какое-то движение. Вон за той дюной, - Скотт, изучавший окрестности, опустил бинокль.  
\- В такую жару? Днём, посреди пустыни? Кто тут может быть?  
\- Ну, мы-то есть.  
\- Идём, посмотрим.  
  
Что-то и в самом деле двигалось, оставляя цепочку следов на неподвижных волнах бескрайнего песчаного моря. Что-то блестящее, сверкающее под безжалостными лучами двойного солнца - ярко, до рези в глазах.  
  
\- О! Люди! - золотистый робот-переводчик взмахнул руками. - Я спасён! Скорее! Сюда!


End file.
